


She Said/He Said/They Said

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Who are you gonna believe?A quickie snippet of the boys on the job.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	She Said/He Said/They Said

**Author's Note:**

> A tweetfic for the #vss365 prompt 'believe' that I re-worked to drabble length.

"He's lying. I did say no."

She was bruised and obviously shaken, but not cowed. Her voice was resolute.

The executive-type in the custom-tailored suit she was glaring at was a piece of work. He ran a hand over his slicked-back hair and shrugged with utter disdain.

"Who are you gonna believe, me or _her_?" he sneered, with a jerk of his head towards the working girl and a conspiratorial wink to the two cops.

They shared a glance, then nodded.

"Her," Starsky said as Hutch cuffed the astonished man.

" _What?_ But she's a—"

"She said no. You should've listened."


End file.
